


Between Friends

by dragons_and_angels



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, The Golden Trio, ToT: Chocolate Box, Treat Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragons_and_angels/pseuds/dragons_and_angels
Summary: Fighting off mountain trolls is a great way to make friends but it is hard to explain to parents.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mlraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlraven/gifts).



Hermione bit the end of her quill in an absent-minded way as she stared down at her letter. Her parents would want to know that she had friends now. She could read between the lines of their own letters and know they had been worried about her and she wanted to reassure them. The only problem was exactly how she made friends with Harry and Ron.

She looked over at the two boys and felt a warm glow inside of her as she looked at the two of them, Harry scribbling something down which passed for Potions homework and Ron trying the Halloween Muggle sweets her parents had sent her from home in the hopes sugar would get her friends if nothing else would. They were friends now, no bribery needed, and Hermione didn't know how to verbalise this to her parents. Not only the fact that she had friends now but they had become friends through fighting off a mountain troll together.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked as he looked up to laugh at Ron and noticed the look on her face. "Are you stuck on some homework?"

"Stuck on homework? Hermione? Never," Ron said, giving her a view of the melted chocolate on his teeth. It was a revolting sight but he was smiling at Hermione and the warmth in his eyes was genuine. She smiled back.

"It's a letter to my parents. I want to tell them about you two but I really don't want to mention any part about the troll." Harry nodded in understanding while Ron looked blankly at her. Wizards, honestly. "Muggle schools don't normally have trolls break into them or have three headed dogs behind locked doors," she explained but he still looked confused.

"Well, Hogwarts doesn't normally," he pointed out. "At least I haven't heard anything from my brothers, anything could have happened during Fred and George's time here and they probably wouldn't tell me to make sure Mum wouldn't find out."

"Yeah, but Hermione's parents would be upset about the troll even if it doesn't normally happen," Harry said. He turned back to Hermione and gestured to the letter she was writing. "Why do you need to mention how we became friends anyway? We are now and that's what matters."

Hermione smiled at the thought. Friends weren't something she had an abundance of at her primary school either, the closest she got was a quiet girl called Maggie who had read beside her in the library and discouraged conversation. But now she had Ron and Harry and, for all their faults, they were loyal. They wouldn't drop her as soon as someone better came along. "They'll know I'm leaving something out," she answered. "I can't lie well, even in my letters."

Harry looked thoughtful. "Why don't you say we were paired up on a hard school project and we did really well and became friends after?"

Hermione thought that over, turning the pros and cons in her mind and nodded. "That could work."

"You could draw a troll picture and label it 'school project'," Ron suggested and Hermione was about to roll her eyes at his suggestion but then noticed the light in his eyes and realised he was joking.

"Very funny," she said dryly but the effect was ruined with Harry snickering quietly to himself. "Shut up, Harry." Her words had no effect except to make his grin wider and she ducked her head before they could notice her own grin.

"Okay, okay, we'll leave you to your letter." Harry turned to Ron. "Have you tried the jelly sweets yet?" Ron was instantly distracted, searching the small mound of sweets for the jelly spiders Hermione knew were there somewhere and she turned her attention back to her letter.  
_  
Dear Mum and Dad,_

 _A lot has happened since I last wrote. Wizards celebrate Halloween with amazing decorations and a massive feast._ She decided not to mention she didn't get to try most of the feast considering she had locked herself in a bathroom for it. _They managed to charm live bats to fly around the Great Hall and they kept blotting out the candles!_ She had managed to see the Great Hall before heading to the bathroom and was glad she did. _We had to do a school project and it was really hard, but I was working with Harry and Ron and we managed to ~~defeat~~ complete it together. We're eating the sweets you sent right now, well Ron is, Harry is laughing at his expression when he bit into the jelly spider. Ron's a Pureblood wizard so he hasn't seen any Muggle stuff before but Harry grew up with his Muggle relatives. He says he doesn't have a lot of sweets at home since his cousin normally eats them all. _  
_We've been learning how to make objects fly. Ron was really struggling with it but I helped him with it and he finally did it on our school project. He's now really smug about it but he forgets who helped him get the incantation right! It's amazing, our Charms professor managed to make a boy's toad zoom around the room. I've been practising and I think soon I'll be able to get there. I would show you when I get home but apparently I'm not allowed to do magic outside of school so I'll try to find a picture of someone doing it. Wizard pictures move like mini-films so you'll be able to see it actually flying._  
_I'll write again soon,_  
_Love_  
_Hermione_


End file.
